Comb Rave
Comb Raves are ridiculously powerful attacks utilized by Team Sleuth in the battle against Demonhead Mobster Kingpin. The process of setting up a Comb Rave is long and complicated. Step One: Collect Pang Nectar First, an amount of Pang Nectar must be accumulated. Pang Nectar is a blue fluid which seeps out of the wounds dealt to DMK. The more powerful the aggression, the more Pang Nectar can be collected by dutiful worker bees under the supervision of the Honeybee Professor. The accumulation of Pang Nectar is the reason it's important to keep up the offense against DMK, even though his health regeneration is enough to restore any damage he sustains. Step Two: Store the Pang Nectar in an Impetus Comb Pang Nectar is too bitter to use in its natural state, so the bees must build an Impetus Comb to store it. The nectar is placed into the Comb's Sierpiński Cells, and before long the nectar will be transformed into sweet, juicy Jocose Honey. When an Impetus Comb is completed, the worker bees place it in the appropriate slot of their Tecton Hive. The hive has eight slots, each one larger than the one before, which must be filled in order. This means each new Comb Rave is more powerful than the one before it. Step Three: Fill a Suckle Receptacle Once the honey is completed, it is used to fill one of the Suckle Receptacle on the Lazy Susan of Endowment. Each member of Team Sleuth has his or her own unique receptacle: *Ace Dick has a Suckle Flagon. *Fiesta Ace Dick has a Suckle Cruet. *Zombie Ace Dick has a Suckle Decanter. *Pickle Inspector has a Suckle Amphora. *Hysterical Dame has a Suckle Carafe. *Nervous Broad has a set of Suckle Ramekins. *Future Pickle Inspector has a Suckle Ewer. *Problem Sleuth has a Suckle Porringer. Since the Lazy Susan of Endowment is a physical object, it can be interacted with. For example, before PI could utilize the Jocose Honey in his Suckle Amphora, Mobster Kingpin smashed it and replaced it with his own Suckle Chalice. Receptacles are at least somewhat transferable. FPI vanished from the battle before he had a chance to fill his Suckle Ewer, so Past-Future Pickle Inspector made use of it instead. In fact, PFPI shared half of his Jocose Honey with Future-Future Pickle Inspector for a powerful combo attack. Step Four: Comb Rave!! Once a character's Suckle Receptacle is filled with Jocose Honey, it's time for a Comb Rave! Comb Raves are unbelievably powerful in and of themselves, but they are usually used in conjunction with another character's Comb Rave for powerful chain attacks. *AD, FAD and ZAD teamed up for the blubbery onslaught of Triple Truffle Shuffle Scuffle. *PI was about to combine his Comb Rave with his Gambit Schema to utilize the powerful Anchors Away. However, MK smashed his Suckle Amphora and stole his Jocose Honey, so he never got the chance. *DMK consumed the Jocose Honey in MK's Suckle Chalice, thereby performing the attack Fill 'Em With Daylight, which tore the universe in half. *After HD used Comb Rave: Rolling Thunder, NB immediately followed it up with Highly Flammable Case of the Vapors, creating Dual Rave Maneuver: Cauterize Sisters. *PFPI combined his Half-Rave Maneuver: Large Hadron Part-Pickle Acceleration with FFPI's Large Hadron Anti-Part-Pickle Acceleration to trigger the stunning Temporal Replicollision. This obliterated both of them. *PS's Comb Rave the almighty Sepulchritude. It transforms PS into a ethereal messiah of charismatic destruction, and is powerful enough to be capable of rapidly depleting the health of DMK's final face. It requires the last (eighth) Impetus Comb to be filled. See also *Hive Ragtime Category:Problem Sleuth concepts